


gay bitch lol dnf

by orphan_account



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, dnf?!11?, gay bitch lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sex
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 26
Kudos: 150





	gay bitch lol dnf

okay so dream and then george and then sex lol. first dream have sex with george and then minecraft and then minecraft squid and then gay stuff. threesoem?!?!!! sapnap?!!;!1?1!1!!

so yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my work! 🥺it took forever to write i hope you like it lol


End file.
